gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
West Coast Talk Radio
WCTR es una abreviatura de West Coast Talk Radio (Radio de Habla de la Costa Oeste) fundada en 1983. Dependiendo de nuestro progreso en el juego, los segmentos de los programas irán cambiando. Esto se ve de manera más obvia en WCTR News, Entertaining America, The Wild Traveler, Lonely Hearts Show, The Tight End Zone, I say/You say, Gardening with Maurice y Area 53. Programas En WCTR hay diferentes tipos de programas que son: WCTR News Conducido por Lianne Forget y Richard Burns, este programa se encarga de dar las noticias más recientes en San Andreas según nuestro progreso en el juego. Hay en total once programas diferentes y cada uno lo podremos escuchar según el progreso de nuestro juego. En el programa se insinúa que Lianne y Richard tienen un amorío. En el final de los programas Lianne acostumbra decirle a la audiencia que se queden en su casa diciendo: "Stay inside, It's safer there" ("Quédense adentro, es más seguro ahí"). The Tight End Zone Programa deportivo conducido por Derrick Thackery. A Derrick no parece importarle mucho el deporte o la pasión. El fue molestado por su tío cuando era joven y parece tenerle miedo a hacer un comentario preciso (ya sea en los deportes, mujeres, etc). The Wild Traveler Programa de viajes conducido por James Pedeaston. Pedeaston es un violador de niños buscado en Malasia y está siendo investigado por el FBI. El disfruta viajar por el mundo y platicar acerca de sus más "exóticos" encuentros en sus viajes, algunos de los cuales dice en voz alta provocando repulsión en el público. Su show parece ser tan odiado por su público que en algún punto el recibe llamadas que no son para apoyarlo. Entertaining America Programa de entretenimiento conducido por Billy Dexter y más tarde por Lazlow. Dexter recibe un disparo fatal por culpa de un vendedor de armas llamado Jack Howitzer (estrella de la película Exploder en Vice City) y después de un tiempo (en el que se incluye la condena de Howitzer), Dexter es reemplazado por Lazlow. Cuando Lazlow conducía el show algunos de sus invitados fueron OG Loc, Cris Formage (líder de un culto llamado Programa Epsilon) y Darius Fontaine (predicador que invita a sus seguidores a "enfrentar sus miedos") Según Dexter, Entertaining America es transmitido desde Vinewood, Los Santos. Gardening with Maurice Programa de jardinería conducido por Maurice. Maurice es un gay con una personalidad "caliente", porque no solo le gustan los jardines, sino también su propio cuerpo. Por ejemplo, a él le gusta tomarse fotos con sus flores cuando ambos están "floreciendo". También ofrece asesoramiento ortodoxo a las llamadas de su público. El nombre de su show viene originalmente de Grand Theft Auto III en Chatterbox FM, donde dice que fue "retirado del aire". A veces hace comentarios amorosos sobre las plantas, flores y animales, en general. I say/You say Programa de debate político conducido por esposo y esposa, uno liberal y el otro conservador Peyton Phillips y Mary Phillips. Peyton y Mary son caricaturas de sus ideologías: Peyton es extremadamente liberal y Mary es una conservadora al máximo. Por ejemplo, una vez recibieron una llamada de alguien que había enterrado tres cuerpos humanos, Mary le explica cómo obtener un descuento en impuestos mientras que Peyton le dice sobre el reciclaje y la donación de órganos. Los primeros shows reciben una llamada de Lazlow preguntando por un trabajo de locutor y si podría tomar el de Peyton. Lonely Hearts Show Programa de relaciones conducido por Christy MacIntyre con la presencia de Fernando Martínez de Vice City que en ocasiones se apodera del show; el menciona brevemente ser perseguido fuera de Vice City. En los inicios del show recibe una llamada de Zero preguntando cómo salir del celibato y de Jizzy B esperando promover su club. Area 53 Una parodia de Costa a costa A.M. conducida por Marvin Trill. Transmitiendo desde su caravana en el desierto los temas de Marvin son abducciones aliens y conspiraciones del gobierno. Tiene a muchos personajes interesantes, también recibe una llamada de The Truth y el DJ de la estación de radio Wave 103, Adam First. El 26 de diciembre de 1999, Marvin hizo un sitio web (area53site.com) anunciando que iba a renunciar al show alegando que tenía que proteger su investigación. Programas de Grand Theft Auto V En la versión de GTA V desaparecen algunos programas y locutores a excepción de Lazlow y Fernando Martínez, estos son los siguientes programas: Chakra Attack Un programa dedicado a promover espiritualismo y la meditación, conducido por el doctor Ray D' Angelo y su compañera Cheryl dentro del segmento. The Fernando Show Fernando Martínez vuelve a Los Santos con su propio programa de radio; The Fernando Show donde su lema: I am making money by talking about money and making love by talking about politics (Yo hago dinero cuando hablo sobre dinero y hago amor cuando hablo sobre política) en el sample de WCTR del sitio web oficial de GTA V, al parecer pierde un poco su típica esencia de amor. Uno de sus invitados es la política Sue Murry. Chattersphere Programa conducido por Michele Makes y su compañero Lazlow, en el segmento ellos no se caen bien juntos debido a que Michelle bromea diciendo que la vida de Lazlow es patética, fracasada y que Lazlow no es el principal locutor, pero Lazlow se defiende con comentarios obscenos y excusas en contra de esos fracasos, entrevistan a celebridades como Jimmy Boston y Tyler Dixon, también llamados con opiniones en contra de Lazlow. Luego entrevistan a Hermano Adrian del hijo de la montaña sobre su comunidad del que proviene. Videos Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Radio completa Archivo:GTA San Andreas - WCTR Full radio Curiosidades *Uno de los programas diferentes que suceden durante el juego es al abandonar Los Santos por primera vez (donde los ballas se quedan con el dominio de Los Santos). Si entras a un carro y pones esta estación cuando el programa WCTR News esté emitiendo, podrás escuchar como comentan todo lo ocurrido, cosas tales como en la guerra entre pandillas hubo una redada a los families y ahora los ballas tienen el control de todo Los Santos. *Cuando tienes que cumplir las misiones de San Fierro, en el programa WCTR News, por alguna razón entrevistan a Big Smoke y el habla de como había sido su infancia. *En el logo de WCTR de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas se puede notar que la "W" junto con la radio que está arriba, tienen una forma de mano haciendo un gesto hostil y grosero. *Después de completar todas las misiones de OG Loc y haber salido de Los Santos, le entrevistaron al célebre rapero. *Al terminar el juego o hasta la misión End of the line empezarán a hablar de la muerte de el oficial Tenpenny y lo ocurrido en el Palacio del crack de Big Smoke. *La emisora West Coast Classics sería la versión musical que empieze en "West Coast" de:West Coast Talk Radio en:West Coast Talk Radio hu:West Coast Talk Radio (WCTR) pl:WCTR ru:WCTR Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto V